I Want You To Need Me
by Toughbaby
Summary: The struggles that Jack goes through while seeing Riddick with other women. (I'm not good at summeriessorry) RiddickOFC, RiddickJack-
1. Default Chapter

**AUTHOR: Toughbaby- **

**TITLE: I Want You To Need Me**

**FANDOM:Pitch Black/Riddick**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Pitch Black Characters, I DO own the character to don't recognize.**

**SUMMERY: The struggles that Jack goes through while seeing Riddick with other women. (I'm not good at summeriessorry) **

**PAIRING: Riddick/OFC, Riddick/Jack**

**ARCHIVE: Yes**

**FEEDBACK: Please do. I want to know what you think. All I ask is that you give constructive critisum. Please do not be harsh. If you do not like the fic just simply state "I do not like this." Also, I ask that no one changes anything in my fic. If something is spelled wrong, or doesn't make sense please tell me and I will fix it. Thanks**

**NOTE: This is my first song fic, so bare with me. **

**"I Want You To Need Me" - Celine Dion (I know what your thinking...'A Celin Dion song for a Pitch Black Fic?' The answer is yes...the lyrics fit the way Jack feels about Riddick and how she wants him to see her through new eyes.)**

****

**   
  
Jack's POV**

Look at Him; sitting there in front of the Vid, drinking his Corona, completely oblivious of his surroundings. He acts like I'm not even here. He comes and goes, barely even home; and here I am, all alone in this small ass apartment with a goldfish as a companion. He's actually home early tonight. What a miracle. Guess his little whore had other plans tonight. Yea, that's right. Riddick has a girl, if you want to call her that. She's nothing but a bitch if you ask me. She hates my guts, but believe me, the feeling is mutual. I hate her with a passion. I hate her for being in his life. I hate the fact that she comes over here whenever she feels the need to...or whenever she wants a booty-call. I hate that fact that she has him to herself, and that he doesn't even care about me. I hate the fact that I love him so much and I'll never have that love returned.  
  
I wanna be the face you see when you  
Close your eyes  
I wanna be the touch you need every single night  
I wanna be your fantasy  
And be you reality  
And everything between

I hate the fact that I love him so much. I hate myself for the feelings that I can't hide. He has no idea what he does to me day to day. How much he hurts me when he ignores me, when he brings her here and forgets about me. Well,...that's not completely true. When she's her, he knows I'm here. Why, you ask? Because when she's here, all I am to them, well mainly her, is a maid, and a servant. It's "Jack do this...; Jack go to your room and leave us alone....Jack aren't I a BITCH?" She's acts like she's my mother. HA!!! Big laugh there. I pity her children, if and when she has them. I thought I had a bad life, those kids will live in a fiery HELL. You may ask..."Jack why the fuck are you so bitter?" Well, I have one word, and I ain't afraid to say it...I'm JEALOUS!!!! Damn right I am!!! It should be me with him NOT her!

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you,  
Need you  
I want you to need me (need me)  
Like I need you

It should be me!! I've been with him for five years now, I've been in love with him for five years. I'm the one who knows his sweet, soft, caring side. I'm the one who knows 'The Beast' that lurks deep inside him. ME!!! What does she know? What positions he's good at in bed? How big his 'member' can get when it stands at full attention? If you ask me, that ain't nothing. She don't know him. She doesn't know anything about him. She thinks she does, but what she doesn't know is that she's nothing but a good lay. Well,...I take that back. She probably isn't a good lay (she's too dried out for that), she's just a convenience. If I was with him, sex wouldn't just be sex. It would have would be love and not lust.

I wanna be the eyes that look  
Deep into your soul  
I wanna be the world to you  
I just want it all  
I wanna be your deepest kiss  
The answer to your every wish  
And all you'll ever need

He senses me standing in the door frame of the kitchen watching him. He's looking at me. Those beautiful eyes that fuels my passion. Those beautiful silver orbs that ignites my yearning for him each time he looks at me. There's something different about his eyes tonight. A wonder what happened? Hopefully he found out how much of a skank she was and kicked her ass to the curve. I could only be so lucky. He's getting up from the couch. He's walking towards me. Oh. My. God. what is he doing?

'Coz I need you more than you could know  
And I need you to never never let me go  
And I need to be deep inside your heart  
I just want to be everywhere you are  
I want you to need me

"Riddick...what?" I can barely utter the words. He's so close, his face is inches from mine. His long, masculine arms are stretched out on either side of me; his hands are flat on the wall behind me.  
"Is there a problem Jack?" His voice is sultry, deep.  
"No..no. Why?"  
"Well, for the pass twenty minutes you've done nothing but stand here eyeing me like a hawk."  
"Don't flatter yourself Riddick. Your not worth watching." What a big lie!!! I could watch him for hours and never get bored; but I can't let him know that. If he ever figured that out I would be totally humiliated. What the fuck...He's moving closer (if that possible).  
"Ah, now Jack...why are you lying to me?"  
"Get the fuck away from me Riddick. Go back to your little whore and leave me the fuck alone."  
"Afraid I can't do that Jack."  
"And why's that? She not home? You catch her with another idiot? Or did she dump your ass? WHAT?"  
"The last one."  
"Well, what the fuck did you do? Not give her your paycheck? Take her shopping? I'm waiting."  
"It's none of your business Jack."  
"That bad, huh? You must have really fucked things up to get her pissed at you. Come on Riddick, tell me what you did..." I'm curious. I want to know...I don't know why but I do.  
"I said someone else's name..." His voice is barely audible.  
"Come again?"  
"I said someone else's name..."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Said someone else's name.' Why the hell would she break up with you for saying someone else's name?"  
" 'Cause we were in bed, Jack." Oh, now I understand.  
"Well, I can understand why she's pissed. What the hell possessed you to do that?"  
"I didn't mean to, it just sort-of came out."  
"How does it just sort-of come out? Was it a name of someone she knows?"  
"Yea."  
"One of her friends?"  
"Not exactly..."  
"Well, then who?"  
"You." My breathe catches. Did he really just say that, or am I loosing my mind? It can't be me. Why would it be me?  
"What do you mean ME?"  
"I mean YOU."  
"Yea, but you didn't mean to right? It was just a mistake. You were probably just thinking about something to yell at me about when you got home, and my name just popped out."  
"No Jack. I wasn't thinking about yelling at you."  
"You were..."  
"Yea."  
"Why?"  
"Why do you think?"  
"Brain fart..."  
"Jack..."  
"Don't. Don't tell me something you'll take back later."  
"I would never do that."  
"Well, what are you doing now?"  
"I don't really know. But whatever it is I don't want it to end."  
"Your crazy..."  
"Maybe."

He leans in to me. His lips brushing mine. His tongue dancing on my lips like tiny fingers. I open my mouth eager to receive him. I have no idea where this will lead, but I pray to God that it's where I've always wanted to go.

I want you to need me  
Like the air you breathe  
I want you to feel me  
In everything  
I want you to see me  
In your every dream  
The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you,  
Need you  
I want you to need me (need me)  
Like I need you


	2. A New Beginning

My mind races as his lips brush against mine once more; his hand slowly trailing down my body further.

"Riddick.." I moan against his lips.

He breaks contact, staring at me, seeing deep within my soul.

"What is it Jack?"

I take a ragid breath, not sure why I called out his name, not sure of the feelings I am holding

inside, just knowing that I am happy this moment is finally happening. But...I am scared out

of my mind. I have never been kissed in the fashion that I am at this moment. I have never

felt what I am feeling now, the love, the lust, the pain of wanting him so much, it hurts beyond anything

imaginable. I say nothing. All I am able to do, is look into his sliver orbs, finding his soul, loving what

I see there. I can see how much he wants me, I can see how much he loves me. Love? Now,

that is something I never thought Riddick was capable of with me. To love me. The little Tom-Boy

he saved on the hell called T2; the little girl who shaved her head, and found a pair of goggles, just

so that I could look like him, and get his attention. The woman, that I have now become, wanting

him more then anyone could think possible of another, and not knowing, or at least feeling, as

if he would never want me, but I still had my hopes, and my dreams.

"What do you want Jack?" He asks me in a seductive voice.

Once again I am unable to form a sentence, not a word to come from my slightly parted lips.

I find my hand slowly inching up from my side, making it's way towards his clothed chest. It stops.I placed

my flatened hand on his peak, circling my finger on his skin, loving the way it twiches due to my touch. I take

my other hand and place it paralle to the one already on his body, doing the same. I take the collar of his shirt,

gripping it as tight as my hands allow, my knuckles as white as a cloud, on a clear day, as I prepare to see his chest.

I rip the shirt in two, watching as the fabric hits the carpeted floor, his chest bare and beautiful as a new born baby.

I can't help the smile that forms over my slightly swollen lips, as I imagin all the things I could do to him in that

moment. I once again, trail my hands over his now bare chest, taking in every crevice, every curve, and dip his

body has formed to make him who he is.

"Beautiful..." I whisper. He smirks.

"So you like what you see?" He asked, a hint of amusment in his voice.

"No...I love what I see." I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold on to my will, before I completely cave, not letting him

"play", just letting him take. Although, that is not nessarely a bad thing.

"Now see...' His lips find the sensitive nap of my neck, sucking slightly. "...this isn't fair."

"Oh...and why is that?" I ask, my breath becoming more ragid, my body becoming more aroused.

"I have no shirt on..but you still do." He nips my ear.

"And?" I tempt him, waiting to see what he does, waiting to hear what he says.

"And....I think.." He takes the collar of my shirt in his hands, just as I had done moments ago. "..that it needs to go." He rips it off my sexually

wanting body, only leaving me standing in front of him, bra cladded.

"I liked that shirt." I tease, eager to await his next move.


End file.
